Description: (Applicant's Description) The Biological Therapeutics Program brings together clinical and basic investigators interested in immunotherapy and biological therapy of cancer. The Program has the following five goals: (a) to implement clinical investigations of biological therapies in patients with cancer; (b) to foster and facilitate interactions among the Program members; (c) to foster appropriate laboratory studies for support and biologic insights from the clinical trials; (d) to maintain a vigorous translational research program; and (e) to establish and promote a strong training program in biological therapeutics. Under the leadership of Drs. Lotze and Whiteside, the Program has been successfully accomplishing these objectives. Ten new clinical trials including vaccine administration, cytokines, dendritic cells or genetically modified cells have been initiated in the past year. Supported by five current program project grants, the translational research program has had significant accomplishments and continues providing a strong conceptual basis for novel clinical trials. Interactions among Program members are extensive, and collaborations are strengthened by joint grant applications, scientific meetings, an annual retreat and our newsletter "In Vivo Veritas". The IML and Cellular Products Laboratory provide outstanding support for the Program's clinical trials. A training grant in Biological Therapeutics was funded earlier this year, and new clinical fellows are starting their rotations. Overall, the Program has created a stimulating environment for colleagues working in the field of biotherapy, and it is recognized both nationally and internationally for its accomplishments, innovative approaches, and effective translation of laboratory insights into clinical therapeutic applications.